


Vatic

by Wowgurl13



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: James/Ping/Vana/Nev/Adam are based on real friends, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-graphic death, Not Canon Compliant, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowgurl13/pseuds/Wowgurl13
Summary: Mid-way on a trip to her new post, Dr. Vana is accompanied by her long time pen-pal friend Ping on one of her final Skeld trips as she takes up a new post on Polus, but of course those trips never go well. When Captain James alerts the crew that there is at least one Imposter on the ship, can Dr. Vana survive with her friend until they get to Polus? Or will Captain James' cockiness get the better and see Dr. Vana out the airlock?





	Vatic

**Author's Note:**

> James is based on Jamestruwood who I have been joining when he streams Among Us Tuesdays on his twitch channel by the same name. James, Ping, Nev, and Adam are based or loosely based on how my friends act, Vana is me. I just kinda had to write this since James, Ping, and I have gotten some normal things happening on the streams. James usually susses me immediately or kills me because I can sus him out and Ping and I usually just hang with each other even if one of us is the Imposter (occasionally becoming the third Imposter). It's not at all Canon Compliant, but it's all in good fun. Ping also often tells me they will vote for whoever I say, which brought around the "old hand" comment.

I look at my long-time friend as we head towards the cafeteria of our Skeld ship. Even though Ping and I have been friends for a long time, this is our first mission together, they know the missions I have survived and the trauma I have endured. They are excited that I will be starting a new position at Polus and managed to beg their way onto my transport ship. “What do you think the Captain wants?” I ask adjusting my helmet.

“I dunno probably something stupid. He’s been rather irritating since we began this mission.” Ping drawls, his normal monotone voice barely inflecting to show his annoyance. We are the last to arrive in the cafeteria and pull off our helmets like the rest. Captain James stands with one foot on the table’s bench, his red helmet in front of him, showing off his Newsboy cap that just barely fits in his helmet.

“Glad you two could finally make it.” James smiles tightly at us. Ping and I exchange a look before sitting on the bench. Nev looks bored next to us, her black helmet sitting in front of her, nearly blocking her view, and her black fedora pushed up slightly. I place my blue helmet behind me on the floor, adjusting my almost halo like headband, and Ping follows with their purple helmet, showing off their red beanie. Erin is to Nev’s right with their green helmet on their lap. Adam looks half-asleep on the far side of Erin with his orange helmet in front of him. Fred is to Adam’s right and his brown helmet is on the ground and Alice is to Fred’s right, her pink helmet on her lap. To Ping’s left is Mitch and their yellow helmet is on the ground, and to Mitch’s left is Alex their white helmet on the table in front of them. James waits for us to settle before leaning his elbow on his raised leg, “I just got a communication back from HQ. There is a high possibility that our ship has an Imposter on it. At least one, maybe two.” I take a deep breath and pale a little, Ping puts a hand on my arm to center me. “Now obviously my main suspicion is on Blue here, Dr. Vana.” I look at him startled.

“What.” I state, shocked.

“You heard me, how many missions have you miraculously survived? I’m calling bull shit on it.” James says, narrowing his eyes at me.

“You have no basis on this accusation.” Ping defends me, “Just because she survived doesn’t mean anything, means she is good at finding the Imposters.”

“You are defending her an awful lot, Ping.” James turns on them.

“Look, our tasks from HQ are uploading to our tablets now, let’s just go do our tasks for the day and leave this suspicion here.” Adam, forever the voice of reason, chimes in. The others nod in agreement, except James who glares at me.

“Fine, you have your tasks, get them done.” James says before putting his helmet back on and walking away in a huff, “Meeting adjourned.”

“Asshole.” Ping mumbles as everyone puts their helmets back on and start to depart. I take three long breaths before I follow Ping’s example and replace my helmet. “I know you aren’t the Imposter, Vana. The others do too. We’ll be okay, where are your tasks today?”

I smile behind my helmet and take my tablet off of my belt, “Medbay and reactor it looks like.”

“Right, I have some things in navigation and weapons. Meet back here at lunch?” Ping chuckles softly, trying to ease me back to normal.

“Right. See you then.” I wave after them and we split. I speed walk to the medbay and begin my data collection and working with various samples. It’s a blissfully quiet hour of working, only being interrupted by Fred when he burnt himself on one of the engine components he was fixing and the occasional light outage. I quickly mended his hand and sent him back on his way. 

Half-way through the second hour is when things go bad, my radio crackles to life, “Dr. Vana, bring a body bag to security please.” James remarks. I collect a bag quickly.

“On my way, Captain.” I remark, taking deep breaths. I move through the halls quickly and meet James at security, where I find the remains of Erin. “By the stars.”

“Collect him and meet me at cafeteria. We have a lot to discuss.” James orders before leaving. I work quickly to bag poor Green. 

My radio crackles to life again, “Dr. Vana, you may want to bring another bag to oxygen.” Nev says, I can hear the worry and frown in her voice.

“On my way.” I leave the microbots to clean up the mess and hurriedly move Green to the cafeteria, leaving their body with James and moving past Adam and Mitch towards Oxygen. Ping and Nev stand there waiting for me. I quickly bag poor Alice up; Ping takes Pink’s body bag from me and bring it themselves to cafeteria with Nev following behind. We take our seats, Adam and Fred now moving closer to Nev.

“So, it’s confirmed we have at least one Imposter among us. My sus is still very much Dr. Vana.” James announces.

“I was in Medbay the whole time. Fred can attest to that.” I remark.

“Well, I can attest to part of the time.” Fred says, looking at the table.

“The vent in Medbay leads to Security. If it’s not Vana then I don’t know who it could be.” James says, crossing his arms.

“What about you, James, where were you?” Ping asks with a growl.

“I was in Admin and communications.” James states proudly.

“Were you? I passed by communications to fix some wires and I didn’t see you.” Mitch remarks.

“I was there, maybe you didn’t see me. Either way, I’m telling you it’s Vana.”

“But that doesn’t explain the other body, I would’ve seen her if she went through weapons.” Nev states.

“Look our discussion time is running out.” James says pointing to me, “It’s Vana, I’m not wrong.” Adam and Mitch both point at me as well. 

Ping looks at me, “You are the old hand in this, who do you think it is.” I think for only a second before pointing to James, Ping follows quickly as well as Nev.

“Me?! It’s not me!” James exclaims, insulted.

“Alex, Fred, it’s your choice.” Ping states even toned. The two exchange looks before placing their hand on the table, abstaining.

“Great waste of votes! Go back to your tasks, but I won’t let you get away with more murder, Vana.” James growls.

I stand up and adjust my suit, “It’s Dr. Vana, Captain.” I snark before I return to the medbay. I can hear Ping snickering behind me. The next three hours pass quietly, as it’s approaching lunch, I set out to find Ping. As I approach a vent though, I hear two distorted voices.

“What are you doing? She needs to die; she’s killed too many of our kind!”

“She’s the reason our kind is still around. Her expertise of sussing out our idiot brothers keep the good genes in the pool.”

“You’ve gone soft. Those memories you have been looking at have made you soft.”

“Incorrect. Now shut up so I can work.”

“She will die.” 

I move away from the vent, scared and hit the wall behind me just as the lights cut out. I look up and receive an alert from my tablet. I look down at the dim light of it, the reactor is overheating. I quickly run guided by the sparse and dim emergency lights and my hand on the walls, “Damnit, damnit, damnit!” I skid into the reactor room, barely seeing Nev against the darkness, I move to the top sensor and she moves to the lower one. We put our hands on for scan and I quickly work the commands in to vent the heat of the reactor into space. The tablet alert goes away. “Nev?”

“I’m here, come with me to fix these stupid lights? Adam is fixing wires in communications and Mitch should’ve gotten them by now.” Nev asks as we approach each other in the darkness.

“Yeah, I got you.” Nev leads the way out of reactor and we head carefully towards the electrical room. We easily make it in, and I turn on my tablet as bright as it will go so she can see the switches and she works quickly to turn them back on. We are momentarily blinded by the lights returning and see a scene that neither of us wanted to see. Nev screams in terror before I hug her to me, hiding the scene from her. I pull my radio to my mouth, “Captain, would you mind grabbing two bags from the medbay and meeting me and Nev in electrical, please.”

“Fine.” James shortly responds.

“Dr. Vana, there is a third one I am taking care of in Upper Engine. I will see you at the cafeteria.” Ping states over the radio.

“Thank you, Ping.” I state, still hugging Nev. James arrived a few minutes later and I pat Nev on the head and send her to the cafeteria while I bag up Mitch and Alex. After yellow and white are bagged and I stand, I am slammed against the wall by James, his forearm across my throat.

“You won’t get away with this, girl. Their murders are on your hands.” James growls.

“What is your problem?!” I ask struggling to push him off.

“How does one survive five trips and not die! You are the Imposter!” James growls again, pushing his arm harder against my throat.

“James! What the hell!” Adam says before pulling him off of me, I fall to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Ping appears from no where and helps me away from James and Adam. Adam restrains James pulling Red’s arms behind his back.

“I told you I saw him vent, I just didn’t get to the button in time!” Ping says, holding me close.

“You liar! I didn’t vent!” James yells as Adam manhandles him to the airlock.

“All in favor!” Adam shouts, controlling the writhing James. Nev, Ping, and I raise our hands, “Bye, Captain.” Adam pushes James into the airlock and seals it. James bangs on the airlock.

“Don’t do this! She’s lying! It’s Vana!” James shouts as the timer runs down, at the last three seconds he stops and grins directly at me, “You won’t live much longer, Angel. We will avenge our brothers!”  
The airlock releases and James is dragged into space, his stomach opening to show the Imposter mouth. Nev hides in Adam’s chest and I hang my head, my breathing finally evening out.

“There may be another one.” I whisper.

“I hope there isn’t.” Ping says, holding me around my shoulders. They help me to the cafeteria and goes to collect our lunch. Nev and Adam sit at another table, deep in discussion. Ping returns with our trays and we sit in a comfortable silence at the table while we eat. “You need me to follow you to protect you?”

“I thank you for the offer, but your tasks are still on the other side of the ship from me.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Thank you, but no. I am going to just go work on the reactor.” I state, standing.

“Alright, Angel.” Ping laughs softly. I bop them on the head as I pass, a smile on my lips. I don’t get far down the hallway before I hear a scream of terror. I turn quickly on my heels and run back to the cafeteria, Adam is on the floor, dead, and Ping is restraining Nev.

“Ping?” I ask, looking confused.

“She killed him right in front of me! She’s the Imposter!” Ping growls, glaring at Nev.

“Vana! It’s not true, Ping did it! He’s the murderer!” Nev screeches. Ping holds her and looks at me.

“Vana.” They says evenly. I look between them and the wriggling Nev.

“Vana! I could’ve killed you in reactor and electrical! You know it’s not me!” Nev cries, wriggling more.

“Ping.” I nod at them and walk to the air lock; I open it and they push Nev in.

“Vana! No!” Nev screeches. I watch as the time goes down, not looking at Nev. The timer runs out and a high-pitched screech and deafening silence.

“How long have you known?” Ping asks. I keep looking at the dead screen of the airlock timer.

“Just before lunch I heard your conversation with James in the vents.”

“But you still took my side.”

I look at them, “Of course I did, I mean, she was the Imposter.”

They stay quiet for a moment, “Yes, she was. We will be approaching Polus in the next few hours. 

“See you when we dock with Polus. I still have some tasks to complete.” I remark with a smile at them. Ping and I nod at each other, and depart. I take a deep breath, ‘What have I done?’

**Author's Note:**

> Vatic- Describing or Predicting what will happen in the future. ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Stay Epic~!


End file.
